Telolet Om!
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Telolet Om!/Complete


**DISCLAIMER**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING**

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

[[ **Telolet Om!** ]]

.

.

.

Terik matahari terasa membakar kulit, hembusan angin tidak terasa menyejukkan saat ini. Musim penghujan. Tapi tidak ada mendung yang terlihat. Yuuma menggerakkan ibu jarinya pada layar ponsel, sesekali membaca sesuatu yang menarik menurutnya. Selama perjalanan keningnya terus-menerus berkerut, hal itu membuat Kaito yang berada di sampingnya menatap bingung. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu meremas ponselnya, merasa kesal.

"Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Penuh,"

"Hah?" Kaito sama sekali tidak paham apa yang diucapkan Yuuma barusan. Umumnya Kaito tidak pernah mengalami masalah pada pendengarannya, ia rutin membersihkan telinganya, terkadang sebulan sekali.

"Telolet,"

"Oh, Telolet,"

"Iya, Telolet,"

"Haha…Telolet,"

"Baik, hentikan,"

"Hentikan apa?"

"Berhenti untuk mengucapkan Telolet!"

"Kau juga mengucapkan Telolet,"

"Kau mengucapkan Telolet sebanyak tiga kali!"

"Nah, kau mengucapkan Telolet lagi,"

"Persetan!"

Pemuda itu mulai menggerutu dalam hatinya. Kejadian ini sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu, saat terbangun dari tidur di hari Minggu, Halaman SosMednya di penuhi oleh video tentang ' _Mannequin Challenge_ ' dengan beberapa orang yang mencoba menirukan dirinya menjadi sebuah manekin dengan gaya tertentu– walau itu membuat dirinya sedikit terhibur. Sempat beberapa teman di kelasnya mengusulkan untuk ikut membuat tantangan tersebut, sampai sekarang telinga Yuuma tidak mendengar kabar akan mulainya rencana itu.

PHP

Bisa dibilang

"Telolet itu menjadi viral saat ini," ucap Kaito seraya terkekeh kecil. "Terkadang aku mengucapkannya berulang kali, haha, itu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak," jelasnya.

Dan itu membuat Yuuma menjadi busuk sebusuk-busuknya.

Kenapa?

Jelas

Itu tidak lucu

Menurut Yuuma

Tapi bagi Tor itu sangat lucu

Oke, apa maksudnya ini?

Lupakan

Jadi, kapan ini akan berakhir?

"Ketua OSIS kita bahkan sempat menyelipkan bunyi Telolet itu saat bel berakhirnya pelajaran,"

 _Saus tar-tar!_ batinnya. Tapi Yuuma bernapas lega, merasa sangat bersyukur. Pasalnya menit-menit sebelum bunyi bel laknat itu– dulunya Yuuma memuja bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran itu– dirinya tertidur sangat pulas, sangking pulasnya hingga sesuatu membanjiri wajah indahnya.

Mereka hampir sampai pada jalur penyebrangan jalan, cukup ramai hingga penuh sesak. Yuuma dan Kaito berhenti di belakang kerumunan, menunggu lampu untuk pengguna jalanan berubah menjadi hijau. Beberapa orang yang Yuuma lihat tengah memerhatikan sesuatu dengan antusias.

"Yo, Yuuma! Kaito!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, medapati seseorang yang dikerumuni beberapa gadis berseragam sama dengan mereka berajalan pelan ke arah Yuuma dan Kaito. Mereka berdua mengenal orang itu, sangat mengenalnya. Sampai-sampai Yuuma _eneg_ karenanya.

"Hai, Len! Jarang sekali, kau tidak dijemput oleh supirmu?" tanya Kaito.

Yuuma memasang wajah datar dengan suram. Len. Kagamine Len. Siapa yang tidak kenal Len? Semua orang tau Len– termasuk Tor. Seorang Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, ya, seangkatan dengan Yuuma dan Kaito– 2 SMA. Ia pintar, kaya, memikat hati siapa saja, dan juga tampan– 98,9% imut. Len tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk tebar pesona, karena pesonanya sudah bertebaran dimana-mana. Tapi Yuuma tidak termasuk orang yang mengenal Len– ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Pemuda itu hanya mengehatui kalau Kagamine Len itu seorang yang pendek, kecil, mungil dan imut– _makhluk macam apa itu?_ – dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Yuuma mengenal seorang Kagamine Len.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Len. Beberapa gadis mulai merona, mereka seperti luluh hatinya. Membuat Kaito tersenyum bibirnya. Hingga Yuuma berbuih dibuatnya. Berada di dekat Len mebuat dirinya seperti _cendol_ basi.

"Minggir! Kecepatan penuh!" sebuah seruan membuat mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Segerombolan gadis– lebih tepatnya 4 orang gadis– tengah berjalan sedikit cepat dengan salah seorang mereka bergaya seperti tengah mengemudi. "Oh! Rem mendadak!" orang pertama berhenti, membuat gadis lainnya menabrak satu sama lain dari belakang.

Len menatap mereka. "Miku, Gumi, IA dan Yukari, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Sebelum sempat salah satu di antara mereka menjawab, Gumi memberikan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Miku dan ia membersihkan wajahnya dari peluh keringat.

"Kau tidak lihat? Kami sedang mengemudi," jelas Miku

Yukari menyahut. "Benar! Mengemudi!"

Yuuma merasa ingin menari balet sekarang juga. _Mengemudi? Mereka hanya menaiki kaki mereka masing-masing!_ dirinya seperti mengalami halusinasi yang sangat buruk– masalahnya ini kenyataan, sayang. Kenyataan dari otak kriminal nan bejad milik Tor– sepertinya ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang mulai berlumut.

"Kalian?"

Muncul seseorang yang tidak diduga dan Yuuma muak dengan ketiba-tibaan ini. Dirinya mulai mengusap kedua telapak tangan dan menganggkatnya setara dengan dada, mulai berdoa. IA melambai kecil.

"Piko, apa yang kau bawa? Sepertinya banyak sekali,"

Piko. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Semua orang tau itu– termasuk Tor. Salah satu pemeran utama dalan serial omnivora yang penuh aksi butral dan laknat berjudul Boku no Pik*– Ya, Piko. Utatane Piko. Siapa yang tidak kenal Piko? Semua orang tau Piko– termasuk Tor. Teman sekelas Len. Ia pendiam, _hacker_ , dan tampan– 99% imut. Dan lagi, Yuuma tidak termasuk orang yang mengenal Piko– ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Pemuda itu hanya mengehatui kalau Utatane Piko itu seorang yang diam-diam menghayutkan dan terkadang memberinya sebuah video b*kep– _Hey, it's normality_ – dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Yuuma mengenal seorang Utatane Piko.

"Oh, aku membeli persediaan roti," jawabnya seraya menunjukkan dua kantong plastik penuh di tangannya dan ia membagikannya ke semua teman masing-masing satu. "Kalian boleh memakannya, anggap saja aku sedang merayakan ketuntasanku memakan bubur dengan sumpit,"

Yuuma mengelus dadanya yang rata. _I'm gonna cry! Please don't kill me!_ batin Yuuma berteriak. Tapi akhirnya ia mendapat satu roti secara gratis, anggap saja Yuuma sedang merayakan ketahannya menghadapi semua ini. Seketika ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sri Roti?" gumam Yuuma. Kini dirinya jarang sekali menemukannya, telebih setelah kejadian _twoonetwo_ , hal itu tidak bisa ia temu seperti biasa. Kantin di sekolahnya juga tidak lagi menjual Sri roti dan membuat ia harus membeli mie istan dengan garpu yang super _loyo_ , hingga cipratan sup mie itu mengenai matanya. Sakit. Yuuma merasakan sakit yang mendalam.

Salah satu gadis di samping Len menghela napas kecewa, membuat pemuda bersurai kuning madu itu menyadarinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin sekali memakannya, tapi aku sedang dalam program diet," gadis itu menyimpan rotinya di dalam tas. "Mungkin aku akan memakannya nanti," lanjutnya.

Len menatap. "Jangan seperti itu, apa kau tidak tahu perasaan Piko kalau kau tidak memakan roti pemberian darinya?" kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Makanlah,"

Gadis itu memerah padam wajahnya, mengangguk perintah dari Len. Yuuma hanya berpikir dalam setiap kunyahannya. _Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti Program seperti Koe S.? Ketika orang yang kau anggap sebagai husbando tercinta telah mati, kau akan frustasi dan berat badanmu akan turun dalam waktu singkat. Jika kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh kepala lebah itu, aku akan senang hati akan melakukannya– aku akan bahagia!_

Piko tidak sengaja menatap wajah Yuuma yang tengah memakan rotinya, sungguh lucu, itu membuat dirinya ingin memuntahkan rotinya kembali.

"Pfftt…Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Yuuma," ucap Piko, tertawa dengan mulutnya yang ia tutup tengan telapak tangan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Na Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwen Osas" Piko akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kaito yang tak sengaja mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa, Yuma di buat bingung. _Itu sebuah nama?_

"Serius? Na Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwen Osas mirip seperti Yuuma?" mereka berdua tertawa bersama, di ikuti oleh len yang terkekeh kecil. Yuuma mendegus. _Siapa Na Uvuvwewe– nama sialan! Harus segera di tasmiyah!_

Perempatan muncul di kepala pemuda itu. "Siapa yang kau maksud Na Uvuvwewe–" Yuuma berhenti, lidahnya terpeleset.

"Na Uvuvuvwee–" Yuuma kembali berhenti, bibirnya teraga gatal untuk menyebut kalimat itu, sepertinya ia butuh balsam. "Na Uvuvuvuwuee– Osas!"

Yuuma, 16 tahun, jurusan Sosial. Putus asa.

"Akui saja Yuuma, kau tidak bisa menyebut nama sakral semacam itu," Len tesenyum meremehkan. "Kau perlu berlatih selama beberapa bulan. Jika kau tau, aku memanggil guru les privat untuk mengejaraiku menyebut nama itu,"

 _Muka gila! Untuk apa ia harus berlatih untuk menyebut hal semacam itu?!_ Yuuma hampir meneteskan air disudut matanya. Lampu jalan itu berubah menjadi hijau, ini kesempatan bagus untuk Yuuma bergegas pulang ke kamar halamannya. Tapi ada yang membuatnya merasa janggal, kenapa barisan kerumunan orang di depannya tidak buru-buru untuk menyebrang jalan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, sampai-sampai Kaito masih sempat menyelipkan sepotong Sri roti ke dalam mulutnya. Yuuma segera berjalan berdesakan di antara kerumunan orang, _mubazir_ rasanya jika ia menyia-nyiakan lampu hijau itu.

Sungguh, sangking sesaknya ia tidak bisa menembus benteng manusia itu. Yuuma bisa melihat barisan di depan kerumunan itu sedikit heboh, beberapa orang menunjukkan secarik kertas ke arah jalannan. _Perasaanku mulai aneh._

"Whoa! Gumi! Kertas! Pulpen!" seruan Miku membuat Gumi langsung bergegas mengambil apa yang di perlukan. Yuma menatap kearah Kaito, pemuda bersurai biru malam itu sangat antusias hingga ia sudah mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya. Sementara Len sudah memasang gaya dengan beberapa gadis lainnya di hadapan tongsis milik Len. Piko buru-buru mendekati barisan yang berada di depan.

"Om! Telolet Om!" seru hampir sebagian kerumunan jalanan. Yuuma tercengang, ia menatap ke arah jalanan dengan sebuah bis yang yang berhenti di sana. Miku dan yang lainnya juga menunjukkan secarik kertas bertuliskan ' _Telolet om_ '.

TELOLETLOLET

Klason itu menggema, membuat sebagian kerumunan heboh dibuatnya. Membuat Miku dan temannya histeris di buatnya. Membuat Kaito tidak luput untuk mengabadikannya. Len dan gadis lainnya bergaya di depan _tongsisnya_. Piko dibuat berdebar-debar olehnya. Yuuma meninggal di buatnya.

 _Kutil kuda! Ini melebihi virus gondokan!_ takdir pun akhirnya mempertemukan Yuuma dan klakson itu dengan sangat indah. Itu bagi Tor.

"Apa yang lucu?!" teguran Yuuma membuat hampir semua orang menatapnnya. _Kenapa kalian menatapku hina?_ Pemuda itu akhirnya mengambil ponsel dan _earphone_ ,menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan sebuah lagu. Yuuma tidak tahu lagu apa yang ia putar, asalkan suara klakson itu tidak masuk ke gendang telinganya itu sudah cukup. Volume penuh, tapi kericuhan itu masih mengganggu Yuuma. Kaito yang menatap Yuuma merasa aneh, kenapa ia menyumpal telinganya dan tidak menikmati suara Telolet yang masih segar? Dengan iseng, pemuda bersurai biru malam itu mencabut _earphone_ Yuuma yang langsung terhubung dengan ponsel.

Kenapa?

Jelas

Supaya Yuuma bisa langsung mendengar Telolet

Ya, Telolet

Sebuah musik dengan volume penuh terdengar hingga seluruh kerumunan itu menatap langsung kepada Yuuma.

 _Aje gila aje gila_

 _Dunia ini sudah gila sudah gila sudah gila_

 _Banyak orang-orang gila orang gila orang gila_

 _Kita semua jadi gila jadi gila jadi gila_

"SAKIT…JIWA!"

Hampir semua kerumunan itu beseru seraya menggerakkan kepala meraka keatas dan kebawah seirama dengan lagu yang terdengar dari ponsel Yuuma. Pemuda itu menatap Kaito dan Len, mereka berdua juga menggoyangkan kepala mereka. Sementara Miku, Gumi, IA dan Yukari menggerakkan tangan mereka seperti memainkan sebuah gitar.

"Elu gila! Elu gila!"

"Gue gila! Gue gila! Gue gila!"

"Kita semua jadi gila jadi gila jadi gila!"

"SAKIT…JIWA!" Yuuma juga menyerukan lirik pada lagu itu. Menggerakkan kepalanya dan tangannya seperti memainkan gitar.

"Gila karena bunyi Telolet!"

"Gila karena bunyi telolet!"

"Gila karena bunyi Telolet!"

"Gila karena bunyi telolet!"

"Telolet!"

"Telolet!"

"OM! TELOLET, OM!"

TELOLETLOLET

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Ah, gak tau harus ngapa lagi -,- tanpa aku baca ulang dan langsung ku publish

Btw, Jumat pukul 12.11 siang Tor masih di sekolah. Kenapa? Simple. Nge-Wifi

Telolet, om!

Unknown:…Dia gila…

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis atau **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.


End file.
